Scorpion Tank
Introduction The Scorpion Tank is the GLA's standard main battle tank. They come with different variants according to the general they serve. For example, General Juhziz has a kamikaze version and Prince Kassad has a "Mk 2" version with a more powerful cannon. Overview The Scorpion Tank is a light tank which has a rather small trapezium chassis shaped like a WWII Italian Carro Armato P26/40. It has light tank armour and uses small tracks to move. Its main weapon is a medium-caliber cannon that can pierce some of the main battle tanks' standard armour. Its light weight and efficient diesel engine allows the Scorpion to reach higher speeds than most other modern MBTs. By collecting parts from wrecked enemy vehicles, the Scorpion can be upgraded with a high-caliber main gun, a mine sweeper which allows it to move through mine fields, a Scorpion Rocket rack for additional firepower (with the option to upgrade it with Armor Piercing Rockets), an onboard repair kit and AT shells laced with Anthrax for anti-infantry purposes. The Scorpion Tank is the Fine Fleur of the GLA armored divisions. Its high mobility and speed as well as its fairly cheap price make it an ideal asset for massive rush tactics. A poorly defended enemy base would stand no chance against an army of those. Their main purpose is to counter enemy tanks thanks to their mounted cannon but they can also be upgraded with rockets that increase their firepower. They are basically the allegory of the GLA's hit'n'run tactics. Although Scorpion Tanks are among the cheapest and fastest MBTs in the game, they are also - like many other GLA units if not most - the weakest in terms of firepower and the least durable due to them being salvaged WW2/Cold War technology and thus lacking the quality of more modern tanks like the US Army and the PLA have. A single Scorpion Tank is less likely to be victorious over a Battlemaster or even a Coyote. They also are vulnerable to anti-tank infantry and ineffective against infantry at all (unless their shells are fitted with toxins). The Scorpion Tank's greatest quality would then actually be quantity over quality. Upgrades Vehicle Mine Sweeper * The Scorpion will no longer take damages from land mines, available at the Palace at Rank 3. Toxin Shells * Lace the Scorpion's shells with anthrax and increase their effectiveness against infantry. Available at the Arms Dealer at Rank 1. Junk Repair * Allows the Suicide Scorpion to repair itself on the field. Available at the Palace at Rank 3. Scorpion Rocket * Allows Scorpion to launch guided rockets at their enemies, increasing their firepower. Available at the Arms Dealer at Rank 1. Anthrax Beta (For General al Huchum and General Deathstrike) * Lace the Scorpion Tank's toxin shells with more potent Anthrax Beta. Available at the Palace at Rank 3. Anthrax Gamma (For Dr Thrax) * Lace the Scorpion Tank's toxin shells with even more potent Anthrax Gamma. Available at the Chemical Lab at Rank 3. AP Rockets (For General al Huchum and General Deathstrike) * Increase the damage output of the Scorpion's rocket. Available at the Palace at Rank 3. Salvage Upgrades * Level 1: Larger caliber main gun. * Level 2: Adds a second rocket. * Any subsequent salvage create will be automatically converted to either cash ( $100 per crate) or veterancy ranks. Assessment Pros: * Cheap ($550). * High speed and mobility for an MBT. * Very effective in large numbers. * Ideal for rush tactics. * Can upgrade itself by collecting scrap from destroyed enemies. Cons: * Not exactly powerful. * Not very well armoured. Less durable than most MBTs. * Vulnerable to AT weapons. * Ineffective against infantry without Toxin Shells upgrade. * Less effective against ECM and PDL equipped units as their rockets are ineffective against them. Quotes (In English) The Scorpion Tank reuses their original voice lines from vanilla Zero Hour. When Created * Scorpion, ready to sting! When Selected * Scorpion tank. * No lack of courage! * I will do my best! * Our will is strong! * Light tank of the GLA. When Ordered to Move * I will do this. * As you request. * Yes, I understand. * It is good! * Very well. * Fast as I can! When Scorpion Rocket Upgrade is Purchased * Scorpion rocket installed, Sir. When Toxin Shells Upgrade is Purchased * Toxin shells upgrade complete. When Junk Repair Upgrade is Purchased * The junk repair upgrade has been installed. When Ordered to Attack * This people will not be mocked! * Infidel! * They must die! * It will be taken care of. * We are the just ones! Trivia * The Scorpion Tank's model is a mix between the Italian P-40 and the Panzer 38(t). It also seems to bear a little ressemblance to the French WW1 Renault FT-17 tank, known to be the "Father of Modern Tanks". * In the original Command & Conquer: Generals game, The Scorpion tank was originally meant to be a Chinese tank. While only an unfinished model is available inside the game files, the original Scorpion tank looked like an actual scorpion, with its double barrels and a rocket launcher "tail". This unit eventually became the Phalanx Drone in Contra. See also * Scorpion II * Suicide Scorpion Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Vehicles Category:Main Battle Tanks